wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue-jacketed lady
The phrase blue-jacketed lady refers to an unnamed african american lady in the series seen wearing a blue jacket. She has dark skin, wears a blue jacket, black skirt, and hoop earrings. She is voiced by Cree Summer. She also is referred to as '''Panicking lady '''as she appears in the opening sequence panicking and screaming at one of Tobey's Robots with the Pointing lady, Running Man, Sally Botsford, Toque Guy, and Todd "Scoops" Ming. First Apperance: Wordgirl Opening Sequence. First Episode Apperance: You Can't Crush City Hall. Quotes She has a speaking role in Down with Word Up "You mean that she has a picture of Granny May on her dartboard?!" "Oh! Wordgirl puts old people in spacesuits to contain their cooties!" Appearances You Can't Crush City Hall She watches in horror with Shelby's Dad as Chuck moves his Crusher above City Hall. Down With Word Up She also gets deceived by Granny May into thinking that Wordgirl can't be trusted She also has a speaking role as she hears and gossips about a lie that Wordgirl puts old ladies in spacesuits and infects them with cooties. She changes back to liking Wordgirl when Granny may foolishly revealed The Queen of Barbronia's real crown. Bonkers for Bingo Gets deceived by Granny May once again to believing that she is a Bingo Hero and Wordgirl can't be loved anymore. This changed when Scoops reveals in the newspaper that Granny May was cheating the whole time. Line Lessons with Lady Redundant Woman Purple jacket lady ahead of Beatrix in Line Lessons with Lady Redundant Woman.jpg|standing ahead of the purple-jacketed lady in line Theme Park WHAMpage The cameraman toque guy is waiting behind her in line, indicating that he may film on her behalf as well as Loretta's. Lesly in ThemeParkWHAMpage 4 spots behind Huggy.jpg|standing ahead of Lesly Lesly in ThemeParkWHAMpage 3 spots behind Huggy.jpg|standing behind Lesly Wham Up! She is seen holding up a microphone to interview Whammer here, beside Loretta Sanchez-Johnson, revealing that she is also a reporter. Leslie Makes it Big Gallery Were Surounded!.jpg|while being mind-controlled, she is hanging upside down behind Huggy here Penny Pony Pirate.jpg Victoria Best.jpg Invisiblill.jpg Ice screenshot 20170919-154823.png Ice screenshot 20170919-154717.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172556.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172304.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172641.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172655.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172721.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172926.png Ice screenshot 20170919-173117.png Ice screenshot 20170919-173206.png Ice screenshot 20170919-195547.png Ice screenshot 20170919-205115.png Ice screenshot 20170919-205354.png Ice screenshot 20170919-205331.png Ice screenshot 20170919-203034.png Ice screenshot 20170919-205511.png Ice screenshot 20170919-195535.png Ice screenshot 20170919-203056.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172222.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172100.png Ice screenshot 20170919-202837.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172054.png Ice screenshot 20170919-172047.png Ice screenshot 20170919-213011.png Ice screenshot 20170919-213828.png Ice screenshot 20170919-213508.png Ice screenshot 20170919-213416.png Ice screenshot 20170919-161927.png Ice screenshot 20170919-161959.png ice_screenshot_20170919-202821.png Cheering lady.png Ice screenshot 20170813-184400.png Ice screenshot 20170813-184238.png Ice screenshot 20170813-184226.png Ice screenshot 20170920-183509.png Ice screenshot 20170813-184310.png Ice screenshot 20170813-184250.png Ice screenshot 20170920-183620.png Ice screenshot 20170920-192013.png Ice screenshot 20170920-192038.png Ice screenshot 20170920-192057.png ice_screenshot_20170921-182552.png Ice screenshot 20170919-205922.png ice_screenshot_20170928-202658.png Ice screenshot 20170930-200217.png ice_screenshot_20170930-200846.png Ice screenshot 20171002-165415.png Ice screenshot 20171002-165355.png Ice screenshot 20171002-165311.png Ice screenshot 20171001-204610.png ice_screenshot_20171002-165605.png ice_screenshot_20171002-165617.png ice_screenshot_20171002-165618.png Ice screenshot 20171002-165856.png Ice screenshot 20171002-165822.png Ice screenshot 20171002-165754.png Ice screenshot 20171002-165908.png Ice screenshot 20171002-165859.png Ice screenshot 20171002-165747.png Ice screenshot 20171002-165622.png Ice screenshot 20171002-165620.png Ice screenshot 20171002-165050.png ice_screenshot_20171002-201649.png ice_screenshot_20171002-170638.png ice_screenshot_20171015-222238.png ice_screenshot_20171028-230727.png ice_screenshot_20171028-230748.png Ice screenshot 20171216-112927.png Ice screenshot 20171216-104816.png Ice screenshot 20171216-104642.png Ice screenshot 20171216-104539.png ice_screenshot_20180509-173320.png ice_screenshot_20180509-173308.png Ice screenshot 20180508-213938.png Ice screenshot 20180508-214058.png Ice screenshot 20180508-214103.png Ice screenshot 20180508-213927.png ice_screenshot_20180511-150242.png ice_screenshot_20180511-150234.png The penny, the pony, and the pirate 7.jpg Rat Trap 03.jpg ice_screenshot_20180602-101726.png Ice screenshot 20180529-164920.png ice_screenshot_20180605-113604.png ice_screenshot_20180605-113618.png ice_screenshot_20180605-113626.png ice_screenshot_20180605-113632.png ice_screenshot_20180605-113640.png ice_screenshot_20180605-113651.png ice_screenshot_20180605-113559.png Ice screenshot 20180914-214702.png Victoria best episode 1.jpg Word Girl gets Prince back in the painting-screenshot.png WordGirl 1 season 5 series - Chuck! - Down With Word Up 19-7 screenshot.png WordGirl 1 season 5 series - Chuck! - Down With Word Up 19-12 screenshot.png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (3).png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (4).png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Mere Mortals Category:Citizens Category:Civilians